New Curse Will Hit The Town
by Lana's Scar
Summary: What if they all came back to life? What if everyone was back in the town? What if Robin came back into her life after she moved on? What if her mother wanted to take control over the world and wanted her daughters by her side? What if...
1. Chapter 1

The Snow Queen was gone now, and tho everyone was happy, glad that the curse was broken, Regina had the feeling it would have been better if she stayed for a bit longer, If her frozen spell on Marian lasted more. But that wasn't the case.

Robin literally ran into Regina, lifting her up in the middle of a street. That was something that almost made her forget about what she was suppose to do. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a even stronger embrace.

"We are alive. And in one piece." Robin whispered on her ear, slowly putting her back on the ground. It felt like he hasn't seen her in years now. That's how much he missed her. That's how much he loved her.

"Yes, I guess we are." Regina replied with a sad smile. Maybe they were in one piece, but she had this feeling her heart was gonna break into million pieces once she brings Marian back.

"What's the sad face for? Shouldn't this be the moment when we are happy to be alive?" he caressed her cheek with his thumb, gently touching her lips with his own, and then resting his forehead on hers.

"Now we can bring your wife back." She said, taking his hands in hers, removing them slowly from her face. She made a few steps back, looking straight in his eyes, as if he was gonna tell her that he didn't need his wife, that she was enough for him and that he loved her and her only. Her look fell down, fixing to the ground. It was so hard to hold back tears now. Just when she was happy again, when she thought she could have love.

Robin's eyes followed hers and he didn't say a word. What she said hit him like a bullet in the heart. He didn't know what to do, what to say. He just stood like that for a few moments and then shook his head, taking a deep breath. "I guess you're right." – that was all he said. And it was more than enough for her.

They walked next to each other, in awkward silence, both thinking about the same thing. Who will Robin choose? The woman who loved him, loves him still, the one who gave birth to his son, but means nothing to him but a beautiful memory of something that happened years ago? All his feelings for her faded away as the time passed by. On the other side, he had this woman who loved him and who he was crazy in love with. What he felt for her, he never felt for anyone before. It wasn't just passion, tho there was so much of it you could feel it in the air, but everything about her. Every, even the smallest thing. Her smile, skin, lips, eyes and a magical look that said more than words, and then her messy hair in the morning when she wakes up… He loved every single atom of her. And he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this woman. But the honor he was talking about the whole time, the code he's been living for, everything was against them. But he just couldn't imagine his life without her in it.

They walked into the room, both of them staring at Marian's lifeless body. After a few moments, Regina walked over to the small box, opening it and seeing a pale, pink, beating heart. "This is it…" she said, taking a deep breath.

"Thank you. For everything." Robin said, walking to Regina, giving her a strong hug.

She nodded, tapping his back. It was way more than she could take. She pulled away and looked at the woman who took it all from her. She took everything from her once, now it's her turn for the payback. Villains don't get happy endings. And she was a villain. Or at least was. But it seemed her son and Robin were the only two to fully trust her. And she's came so far.

She approached the pale woman, pressing into her chest what she once took away. And the very next thing they heard was a loud sigh and a silent scream coming out of Marian's mouth. She was confused, scared…. Everything at once. She looked around to se Robin, her Robin, and Regina, once the evil queen, standing next to each other and staring at her a bit sadly. "What… What happened?" she asked, sitting up slowly, with a dizzy feeling in her head.

"The Snow Queen froze you. She cast a spell. And now you're… "Unfrozen". It's good to be alive again, ha?" Regina said, with an awkward smile on her face. She saved the cause of her "not so happy ending". She saved the only person that was standing in the way of her happiness.

Robin smiled as if he was a five year old child. What was he suppose to do? He would hug Marian, he was glad she was back and alive, but again, how would that look to Regina? Would she see that as a sign he chose Marian, as a sign he loves his wife more than her, or as a simple "I'm glad you're alive" hug, which it would be anyway.

He threw a short look at Regina, and their eyes met after what seemed like an eternity.

She forced a little smile to come out on her lips, tho smiling was the last thing she felt like doing.

"Regina, actually…" he made a small break, giving her a sad smile back and then looking at his wife again "…is the one who saved you." He finished, smiling weakly. He should have been happy, and all he wanted right now was to escape from the whole world with the woman he loved. Everything seemed too complicated. There was no way to finish this, there was no way for him to make a decision, without anyone getting hurt. That was it, and he knew it, sooner or later, he will have to hurt one of them. And, by hurting one, he would hurt himself too.

"Once took it, once saved it. I guess we're even." She tried to joke, staring at the two, which were obviously keeping something away from her. They were staring at each other, like they were trying to communicate their eyes, like they were trying to decide whether to tell her or not. And her heart broke. She knew the exact same moment what was going on. "The two of you are together, aren't you?" Silence and looks between all of them became even more awkward and no one knew what to say.

"I'm not sure this is a good subject…" Regina said, locking her eyes on the floor. If Robin wanted to say something, he would have done it already, no? And she didn't want to be the one to blame for the break down of their marriage, if Robin still wanted it.

"I see how you two look at one another." Marian said, standing up, shaking her head. That was it. She just couldn't stand it anymore. She could stay silent over Robin calling Regina's name in the middle of the night, while he was sleeping next to her, next to his wife, but she couldn't ignore the fact that the same moment she was gone, even for a short period, he cheated on her.

"Marian, I..." Robin took a deep breath before saying something he knew was gonna be painful for her, something he knew no one from that room will ever forget. And he just wanted her to understand. "I love her. I am in love with Regina." He knew it was sharp, it was fast, but it would have been unfair if he let her believe that they were still together, still happy, still in love. Because they haven't been all that since the moment she died for the first time. They haven't been that in years. And nothing could change what happened. She died once, he moved on and kept living. He fell in love, he forgot about her. Regina made him forget. Forget about everything bad that has ever happened to him. And he couldn't let her go. He was madly in love. Addicted to her.

And, oh, if only those words were stab in the heart just for Marian.

Regina looked at Robin, confused and shocked, trying to understand what he just said cause it seemed just too good to be true. Her lips widened into a huge, gorgeous smile.

Marian nodded, feeling as if her whole soul was falling apart. The man she loved chose another woman. "I don't want to be with someone who doesn't love me back." She said silently, looking at them. She couldn't fight against it anymore. She has finally lost him. And there was no going back.

"I'm sorry, Marian, but I just…" he made a few steps towards her, trying to find right words, something to comfort her with, but all he had was silence.

"It's okay... It's fine… Actually, not quite, but I can't do this anymore. The three of us would live in a misery and without love, and we all have a chance for happiness. You already found it, but, I just have to start searching." She made a few steps back when Robin walked to her, looking him straight in the eyes. She wanted him, she wanted him to be the reason of her happiness. Like he was once. They were happy, they were in love. They were everything she ever wanted. But he just wouldn't let her make him happy. So she gave it up.

"Thank you, Marian." Regina said, breaking the silence. There was nothing she could say or do. Everything was already said and done and she couldn't remember the moment when she felt this happy for herself and at the same time sad, maybe even a bit guilty for someone else.

Marian looked at her, analyzing once again the person who she's lost everything because of. Twice. And she felt anger and hate, yes, but she wouldn't let anyone see it. At least not all of it. "I'm doing it for Robin." She said, smiling weakly. "So you better take care of him or it won't matter anymore to me if you have powers, or if you were a queen." That, she said with a smile, as if she was joking, tho she meant it for real.

"I promise." Regina pronounced in a grateful smile.

_**I guess you guys know how this episode finished. I changed it a bit, but the ending stays the same, I won't change it, I am just too lazy to type it all. For those of you who don't know, Marian is still not cured and she leaves town with Robin and Roland, and, as you probably do know, when they pass the line, they can't come back to the town. I have some other plans for the Outlaw Queen, tho, this was just something to start writing. I will post in a few days, hopefully, if school allows me to. So, let me know what you think! And I bet no one expects what will come in the next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks later, there was still not a day Regina didn't think about Robin. There was not a morning she didn't miss his presence next to her, warmth of his body next to hers. Three weeks later, she still had morning sickness. Three weeks later, many things changed, and she wouldn't believe that the only thing that would explain everything is happening. She couldn't be.

"Mom… Are you okay?" Henry asked, walking into the bathroom and finding her once again bent over the toilet. He assumed what was happening, but she wouldn't talk about it.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Don't worry. Aren't you late for your meeting with Emma or something?" she asked, trying to avoid the theme. She knew Henry was worried about her, but with every word, he alluded on something she didn't want to talk about. So she gave her best to talk about everything except the only thing Henry was really interested in.

"You know…" he came closer, handing her over the red towel "…there is one thing that could explain these morning sicknesses… And that thing is called pregnancy." He finished quickly, before she managed to interrupt him.

"And you are still late." Regina replied, taking the towel and staring at him. "You don't want to piss Emma off. Go. And hurry up." She said, standing up and showing him the way out of the bathroom with a smile. "And I love you. You know that."

"I know. I love you too. But this is not the way to solve…" Henry tried to finish his line, but Regina interrupted him with success this time.

"I know. It's nothing. I'm not… Pregnant." It took her a bit time to say the word. She didn't want to be pregnant. Not because she didn't want the child, she wanted it, she adopted Henry because she wanted one, but the fact Robin left, the fact that child would have only her frightened her. She did a good job with Henry, but with a help of many people. She didn't want to make same mistakes. And it's been a long time… And she just couldn't imagine it. But she knew it was possible. She knew it was easily possible. She did one test. And it was positive. But tests could be wrong, right?

"Regina! Regina!" she heard a very familiar voice calling her name, shouting her name. Emma was probably there for Henry. He was already late.

"I told you to go and hurry up." Regina said silently to Henry, running downstairs to see Emma, pale in face, with her hands shaking. "What… Are you okay? What happened?" she asked, walking to her and pulling her to sit at the couch. She never looked like that before. She was scared, in shock…

"Can you… Can you look outside the window?" she asked, with her voice trembling the whole time.

Regina raised her eyebrows in a surprise. If there wasn't an airplane parked in front of her house, what could be so scary to make Emma like this?

She stood up, moving the curtains to the side, when her heart stopped. She could feel her knees becoming weaker and she tried to blink a few times, like it was gonna make everything disappear from her sight. But it didn't. Everything stayed just the same. Bunch of people, bunch of people she killed, she tortured, were standing in front of her house. And they weren't ghosts. They weren't flying, she couldn't see through them. They were all standing on the ground, holding rocks, sticks, calling her name the moment they saw her on the window.

"This can't be… This isn't possible… They are… Dead." She tried to pronounce, but her voice seemed even more shaken than Emma's just a few moments ago.

"I met… I met Neal. And Peter Pan. They are alive, Regina. They are all alive. Each of them. They are all back." She leaned into the couch, sighing loudly. Everyone was back. Dead people were walking again.

"D... Daniel…" Regina stammered, seeing the one person she never thought she would see again. Seeing one person she loved the most, she cried for the most, seeing one person, after whose death she became what she never thought she would be. She saw her first love. Without thinking even a second, she ran out of the house, followed with Emma's screams not to come out. "Daniel!" she called his name, seeing the familiar face in the crowd.

The stable boy turned around and his lips widened into a huge smile. It didn't take him even a second to run towards his reason of return, towards his one and only love. "Regina!" he pronounced silently, pulling her into a tight embrace, feeling his heart beating faster than ever. It's been a long time since their last meeting. Or at least since their last meeting he was aware of. Since the day he died. "Oh, God, I've missed you so much." He said, squeezing her so hard, she could barely breathe.

"I missed you too." She said, for the first time in three weeks feeling actual happiness. She pulled away slowly, forgetting about all the people standing around them, forgetting about everything that has happened in the couple of years while he was away. It felt like they were in that stable again, like they were young and innocent. But that feeling didn't last for so long.

"She killed me!" she could hear someone's scream. And then other one came. And one more. And more voices started appearing. And more people started coming to her, surrounding her and Daniel.

She couldn't be more confused. She couldn't be more scared. She couldn't be happier. She made a few steps back, not knowing what else to do. These people didn't look like they wanted to welcome the person that killed them or tortured them once. They looked more like people who were looking for a revenge, like people who wanted to kill the one who killed them. She pulled Daniel with her, running into the house and locking the door the moment they came in.

"I need help, Emma." She said, looking at the blonde who was staring at Daniel confused. "Help me protect this house. Henry is upstairs."

"Actually, I'm here, mom" She heard a voice from behind, and then steps of her son.

"M… Mom?" Daniel asked, a bit in shock. He knew Regina kept living her life after he died, but the last thing he expected for her is to have a child. He remembered the days he dreamed of the child they would have on their own. He remembered that day when she asked him to run with her. To leave everything behind. When she offered him happiness, away from everything, away from everyone.

"Yes… This is my son, Henry. Henry, Daniel." She said, introducing the two and after a moment casting a spell with Emma. That should be enough to keep them away for a while.

"Daniel… Daniel – Daniel?" Henry asked, confused. Daniel his mother told him about? The one her mother killed in front of her? Daniel – her first love?

"I haven't heard a lot about you, since I revived half an hour ago." Daniel smiled, offering a hand to the kid that could have been his.

"It's… Nice to meet you." Henry stammered.

There was too much stammering lately. Too many unexpected things, people, feelings, memories.

"Daniel… I know this is definitely not the right moment, but you can't be in bigger shock than you are already. Than all of you are. But, I have to tell you something…" she looked at all three of them, taking a second to find courage in her heart to pronounce what she has been afraid of for last three weeks. "I am pregnant. Or at least I think I am. The test was positive and I…" that was all she wanted to say really. Daniel, the most of all, had to know it. She didn't know why she felt like she had the responsibility to let him know that happened. Because of everything that happened in the past, she guessed. And it was easier if she told it like this, to everyone at once, or at least to everyone she wanted to tell about it.

Daniel raised his eyebrows in a surprise, in shock. It was all maybe too much for him. Did she have a husband now? He couldn't expect her to wait for him her whole life when he died a long time ago, of course, but this was something… He was just hoping she still loved him, she still felt something for him. "Are you… Are you married?" he asked, hoping he will get a negative answer.

That was not the reaction Regina expected, but somewhere deep down, she found it cute because she knew how it felt. "The father of this child is… Gone." She saw the look Daniel gave her, so she explained a bit better, tho not too detailed. "He left the town. And once you leave this town you can't come back. So he is gone for all times and all I have from him, all I will ever have from him is… This." She made a circular move on her stomach, with a weak smile. She didn't want to bother Daniel with her love issues, but it was pretty obvious that he wanted to know. And she didn't want to lie to him. Not after all they've been through together. Not after all he's done for her. Not after the death he experienced because of her.

"Can I talk to you in private?" he asked, taking her hand and pulling her to the side, in the other room. He was well aware the two from the other side of the wall were probably listening, but he didn't care about it. He didn't care about anything but the woman he loved. "Do you love me? Do you love me anymore?" he asked directly, looking straight in her eyes.

That was the question on which she didn't know how to reply. She stared at his eyes, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. "Daniel… It's been a long time. A lot has happened… I don't know if I…" she sighed, looking away for a moment. She knew she still loved him. But she still loved Robin. More than anyone could imagine. She loved him more than she loved anyone in her life.

"Just answer honestly. If you don't, I will take my stuff and go. I will leave you alone. I won't bother you. But… If you do, Regina, I can help you. If you only let me. I could be the father to this child, I could do my best to protect you and this little being inside you. I would do everything it takes. Because I love you. I love you like I loved you the day I died. Because, all my feelings stayed exactly the same. I haven't changed a bit. I still love you more than my own life. And I would gladly die again for you. I would gladly stand in front of your mother, if that's what it takes, and fight her. Fight her till the end." He pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. He thought what he said. He would give his life for her.

She loved him. Not the way she loved Robin, but she still loved him. Nothing could change the fact he was her first love. And she knew how honest he was at that moment. And how much it meant to him. But, apparently, he didn't know how much pressure all this was for her. Finding out she was pregnant, people she killed revived, seeing him again, knowing her mother must be somewhere out there, walking through the town, looking for her… It was too much for one day. It was too much for her to stand. "A lot has happened. I love you, Daniel, I do… But it's been a long time. And… I just need time, okay? To deal with everything."

"You have all the time you need. I'll wait as long as it takes." He replied simply, a bit disappointed. She loved him, but… She loved her child's father more? He understood. Everything. Because he couldn't expect more. Because he couldn't expect her to run into his embrace. He didn't expect a happily ever after ending the same moment. She needed time. And that was really the only thing he could give her. Time. He placed a soft kiss on her lips, pulling away then, with a smile. "I just had to feel them again. Forgive me, my queen." Without a word more, he left the room, joining Emma and Henry.

What was happening? Maybe… Maybe this was Regina's chance for her happy ending? Maybe the writer has decided to give her a happy ending after all. And maybe that was Daniel. Maybe he was the one she was destined to be. At least he was until death separated them. Until her mother separated them. "_I will take this chance. I will be happy._" She thought, with a smile appearing on her lips. Nothing could erase the pain she felt for Robin's departure, but there was something, someone who could make her forget. Someone who, a lot of years ago, made her forget about every worry she had. Someone who made her feel loved, secure… Someone she was happy with. And she had the chance to have it all again.

_**I guess some of you hate me now for writing this, especially Outlaw Queen shippers, but I am one too, so don't worry. This is just temporary. And I told you you won't expect this to happen. So you didn't, am I right? And please leave reviews because I wanna know opinions about this! **___


	3. Chapter 3

"It's been a long time." Regina turned around to see the face she hasn't seen in a while. Since Snow helped her with angry crowd, she could move through the town without fear anyone is going to hurt her. There were much more people now, tho, when EVERYONE was back. But this… This was the only time her heart skipped a beat on the sound of her name. Because, that voice she knew too well.

"Yes. Yes indeed." She turned around, placing a smile on her face.

"Do you like what I did with a dear, old friend of mine, Rumpelstilskin?" she asked, walking to her daughter as if that was something normal, usual, as if they were drinking coffee every day and it was just one more meeting. It was everything but that.

"Surprisingly, but I do. Just stay away from MY stable boy this time." She smiled, walking to her mother and giving her a short hug. "You're gonna be a grandma." She said, without abstention.

"I know, darling. That is one of the reasons I came back. Well, not the reason, but one of the things that made me glad I am back. I knew it before you did." She smiled, pinching Regina's nose. It wasn't a sweet pinch, more the mocking one.

"How did you come back anyway?" she asked, showing her the way to the Granny's. Mother and daughter started walking next to each other. And it looked fake, as it was. They didn't look like mother and daughter, more like strangers.

"Tell me… Would it be a secret if I told you?" Cora replied, throwing a short look at her daughter. She's changed a lot. She grew stronger than ever. And she was better than ever. She could be so much more if she would only let her teach her, show her. She could have the world.

"What does Gold have to do with it? Isn't he out of the town? And how did you get in the touch?" Regina kept asking questions. This must have been the biggest thing that has ever happened to them. Going back through time and changing the past was nothing comparing to all dead people reviving and coming back to the town.

"Villains will get happy endings, my dear. And you can be part of it. If you only join us and let me help you." A huge smile crept down Cora's lips and Regina started laughing the same moment. That wasn't something Cora expected, but it wasn't something she didn't see coming neither. Her daughter was considered a hero now, a good person, someone who saved lives. But villains could never be heroes. It was in their blood to kill, to torture. It was in their blood to be evil. It was in Cora's blood. And in Regina's. Darkness tasted Regina. And it won't let her go so easily. It's running through her veins.

"You know what's funny? If you asked me to join you a few months ago, I'd gladly just run into it. But now… Now I do have a chance for happiness. I had Robin, now I have Daniel. And my child. And that's all I need." She opened the door for her mother to come in, and kept talking. "Villains do get happy endings. They just have to… Try."

"You mean change who they are? You changed a lot, Regina. You shouldn't fight against who you are. You're a villain. You're evil. You should embrace that." Core responded, looking around at all those people. They were all staring at her, most of them she never saw in her life. But she had the feeling they knew exactly who she was. It was pretty flattering.

"No. I was myself while I was with Daniel. You made me a villain. Henry made me a hero. But I am really just an ordinary person who wants what everyone else do. I want a family. I want to have someone to love, someone who will love me back. And my life is perfect. I have that now. I don't need you to ruin it again." Regina sat at the table next to the window, joining Henry and Emma, showing her mother to sit with them. "We ran into each other a few moments ago. I hope you don't mind if she joins us." She said, seeing the looks Emma and Henry exchanged. They did mind.

"We already ordered for you, Regina, but since we have unexpected company…" Emma put on a fake smile. "What would you like to drink?" She turned to Cora, her eyes concentrating then on the person who just walked into the restaurant.

It was the meeting they had every day now. Just the five of them, including Hook, who wasn't able to come because he had some business at the moment. Daniel walked over to the table they took every time, to see the person he hated the most. "Cora…" he pronounced silently, stopping before he got into her sigh.

She turned around, feeling some weird pleasure when she saw him. She still remembered the day she crushed his heart, like it was yesterday. And she still remembered that feeling. Because of him, her daughter was never what she should have been.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, standing by Regina's side. He was ready to fight her there, in the middle of the restaurant. He was ready to kill her if needed. But he also knew he should control himself at the moment. Regina shouldn't be under stress and Henry was there. Just the first reason was enough for him to keep it quiet and steady.

"I am not going to hurt you, calm down, stable boy. But…" she stood up, making a step towards him. "I will take your happy ending away when you least expect it." With those words and an evil laughter, she walked out.

The silence ruled for the next few minutes, and it seemed that no one made even the slightest move for that time. No one expected her to be good again, no one expected her to be like this, neither. There was something in her voice that terrified Regina. Because she knew that when her mother decided to do something, she will do everything it takes to get the job finished.

"She… She won't hurt us, Daniel. She can't." Regina said, in the end, cutting the silence with her words. But the creepy feeling they all had didn't disappear.

"I know. I won't let her." Daniel said, still staring at the door Cora walked out through.

"Daniel… Daniel." Regina stood up, taking his hands. "We don't need to fight her. She can't hurt us."

"I think she has bigger plans for all of us than you do, Regina. But I will give my best to protect you and our family." He smiled, lightly squeezing her hand. That was all he could do. Try. Try to protect the ones he loved. Try to give his family a safe home. "And this…" He looked at Henry, her stomach and then finally back to her eyes. "…is all I have. And all I need."

_And these words warm the hell out of Regina's heart. _"She can't hurt us." Regina said, placing her hands around his neck, pulling him into a sweet kiss.

Henry coughed, trying to make them aware of their presence. He loved his mom and the fact she was happy, but seeing her kiss anyone made him feel too awkward. Emma pinched him, showing him to stay silent. It was cute, tho. Regina was happy, in the end, and she was glad because of that. But the trouble wasn't gone. It was bigger than ever. Every villain that ever existed was back.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks passed by and nothing happened. Months passed by and nothing happened. A whole year passed and nothing happened.

Actually, a lot has happened. But it seemed nothing has changed. Everyone acted as if they were in Storybrooke their entire life. Villains somehow disappeared, which worried them in the beginning, but since nothing happened in almost two years, they thought they just decided to let them live their lives. Only Regina thought something huge was about to happen. Not the same moment, but she had that feeling for the past almost two years. And it never disappeared. Not even for a day. Only moments when she finally had peace was when she spent time with her little princess, Brianna. She was happily married now, she had family. And not only she took her husband and children as family, but Emma, Snow, Charming… Everyone she should have taken in years ago, but never realized that. Till that moment.

"Ice..Cream." little Brianna pronounced in the sweetest voice, while they were passing next to the place Snow Queen used to work. It was a little, peaceful place now, with all kinds of ice-creams, frostings and flavors… She pulled her mother's sleeve and she Regina just couldn't resist those magically blue eyes.

"Okay. But just one this time, okay?" she let her hand, as Daniel raised her in the air. It was the most beautiful sigh she's ever seen. And she had it every day now. Gold, beautiful hair falling to half of her back, blue eyes that never failed to convince her at anything. If she asked Regina to give her the whole world on her hands, she would have done it without a second mind. Because there was nothing she wouldn't do for her princess.

At the same time, she reminded her so much of the man she lost. She reminded her of Robin with every single move. Maybe that was why she would do everything for her. Because she was ready to do everything for Robin once. Because they had the same eyes, same hair color… And she fell to pieces when Brianna once took bow and arrow at the shop, pretending to be a "good thief who will protect the poor ones".

"Should I get you usual?" the girl from the shop asked, seeing the three coming into her store. It was always the same. Brianna would take the chocolate one with colorful stars on the top. And the happy couple would usually share one ice cream, almost every time with chocolate. Sometimes vanilla, too.

"Two with the chocolate, yes." Daniel said, with a smile creeping down his lips. On a moment, he caught Regina's worried look. She was lost in her thoughts. And not so pretty thoughts. "Are you okay?" He asked, taking her hand.

Daniel's voice woke her up again. It was the third time since that morning. And once again, she nodded, not giving an explanation. "Yeah. Sorry." She replied simply with a smile. But she knew she couldn't fool him like that. He knew her too well.

"What's happening? What are you not telling me, Regina?" he asked again, not giving up. Something was happening. Something serious. And he had a bad feeling about it.

"Seriously, it's nothing. I just have this feeling… But it's nothing, I'm sure. Just one of those bad days." She squeezed his hand gently, when she heard the door opening.

"Regina?" The voice too familiar. The tone she hasn't heard in a long time. She turned around, her heart stopping the same moment. "Regina…" He pronounced her name once again, like he was unsure she was really in front of him. She looked more beautiful than ever. Her hair was a bit longer than before, she wore casual clothes and looked amazing in it, her lips perfectly red.

"Robin…" To be honest, she didn't know if he was really there. She's been thinking about him so much lately, especially since the moment Brianna started looking like him so much. Every day he was in her head. And him, standing right in front of her seemed impossible. To make things even worse, it was IMPOSSIBLE. Once you cross the line, there is no coming back. He couldn't be there.

"Oh my God, Regina! I've missed you so much!" he made a few steps towards her, not paying attention on people around them. He grabbed her hands, making sure she wasn't just a vision, cause that wouldn't be the first time he imagined she was in front of him. Yes, he wanted her that much. "You are…Stunning!" he pulled her, wrapping his hands around her waist.

Their bodies affiliated, as one, seemed like a dream. To both of them. The smell of her hair, skin under his, her hands around his neck, sound of her voice… He missed that so much. She was his oxygen. She was his everything. And tho he had no idea how he appeared in Storybrooke again, he was thankful to whoever did that, he didn't mind no matter who did it or how it was done. All that mattered was that now they were together.

"How are you…" she didn't even manage to finish the line, his soft voice interrupted her.

"I don't know, but, to be honest I don't care. I'm here, Regina. I'm back." His voice trembled as he pronounced these words and a huge smile stayed on his face.

There was no easy way to say what she was about to. But she had to. But, at the same time, she didn't want to. She wanted to stay like that forever. With him, safe in his embrace, in the small room. Sadly, that wasn't the case. "Robin…" And a flashback of him introducing his wife appeared in Regina's thoughts. It broke her. And this will break him. "This is my…" she pulled away, letting his hand and taking Brianna from Daniel. "…daughter, Brianna. And this is my husband, Daniel. Daniel, this is Robin."

Not only that made Robin break instantly, but Daniel too. Both of them heard stories about each other. Both of them had history with Regina. And she loved both of them. But no one ever knew who she loved more.

"Mommy?" Brianna called, pulling Regina closer, wrapping her arms around her neck. "Who's this?" she asked, placing her head on mom's shoulder. She never liked strangers too much. "_Never talk to strangers._" That was what her parents always told her. And tho she didn't understand much of what they were telling her, that was something she respected always, that was something she held on to, no matter what. Unfamiliar faces were as scary as clowns to her.

Regina didn't reply. She pulled her little baby a bit closer, kissing her forehead.

"H… Husband?" Robin managed to pronounce, staring at Daniel. His look ran to the little girl in Regina's arms. She was… "How… How old is Brianna, Regina?" he asked, barely managing not to scream, not to break everything in the room. Blue eyes and blond hair told him more than he wanted to know. Face of an angel she got from Regina, but those eyes he knew too well.

"Robin…" Regina sighed, tilting her head to the side with tears in her eyes. He couldn't know. She wasn't the part of his life. She didn't know who he was. And he didn't know who she was. He just left. Daniel was there almost the same moment. There was a slight chance he would buy her most inconvenient lie. "She is almost two. But it's not what you think… I need to talk to you. In private. But trust me, it's not… It's not how it looks."

"It looks pretty clear to me, Regina." He said, making a step towards her, wanting to just be closer to her. No matter how mad he was, he couldn't ignore his feelings for her. No matter how mad he was, that anger wasn't bigger than his love.

"Stay away." Daniel said, stepping in front of him, in front of his wife and child. "Brianna is my daughter. When you left, I came back. Rest of the story is pretty clear, I think." He smiled, uncomfortably. The last thing he needed now was Robin. At the beginning really often, later on less, he could hear Regina whispering his name in the pillow. He never brought it out to her. He never wanted to bother her with something she didn't want to talk about. He tried a few times, but it always finished as the conversation about cookies or what they are going to eat for lunch the next day.

"We need to talk, Regina." Robin said, making a few steps back, running with his hands through his hair. Too much. It was too much. Even if Brianna wasn't his child, the fact Regina moved on so quickly was too much. A child and a husband… And he didn't even look at anyone for the past two years because he believed that once he will have a chance to see her again. That once they will be together again.

"I know." She replied silently, watching the father of her child walking out of the store, almost breaking the glass on the door on his way out. "I know…" she said again, even more silent, staring at him, crossing the street and then disappearing somewhere in the crowd.

_What is happening? Robin leaves and Daniel comes back from the dead and then, just when I have everything I need, just when I am happy, Robin comes back. It can't be a coincidence._


	5. Chapter 5

"Morning , beautiful." Daniel said quietly, as he got out of the bed and kissed Regina's lips gently. "Where are you going?" he asked, looking at her cap-a-pie, dressed up the way he's never seen her before. There were no more jeans and a T-shirt, but a white dress to her knees and a jacket he's never seen before. _Dressed up just like the day when Robin told her he chose his wife._

"I need to talk to him, Daniel. I have a lot to explain." She said, as her face changed, as her look fell down. If Daniel didn't know so much about Robin from Henry, he wouldn't have to worry that much. He wouldn't have to sit home and wonder the whole time what was happening. She felt incredibly bad for him, for Robin, for herself and in the end, for Brianna, and she was the most important in the whole story. She didn't want her baby to get hurt in any way.

"Do you… Do you want me to go with you? Because I can leave Brianna with Mary, she would take good care of her. And she would have someone to play with there. And I don't want to leave you alone with him. Who knows what he might do to you now, he's angry and…" Words just came out of his mouth, he didn't even think about what he was saying. He only knew that he didn't want the two of them to be alone. Too much history, even a child in it, between them. And he didn't want to lose Regina. That was the biggest truth of them all. He didn't want to lose her. He lost her once and losing her hurt more than the death itself.

"Daniel, I need to talk to him. He won't hurt me, I promise. But I have a lot to explain. Too much." Regina said, walking to the bathroom and putting her lipstick on. A lot was going on in her head. What to say? What to do? How to act? For one thing, she decided she won't tell. Brianna is Daniel's child. If Robin knew she was his, he would feel too guilty. He would feel as he failed down his own child. He would regret leaving with Marian and it would eat him alive.

"There is nothing to explain, Regina! You kept living, you married, you had a child!" Daniel walked into the bathroom after her. He really, really wanted her not to go. What was the lipstick for? And the whole make up? Why was she putting that stuff on her eyes now too? To look more beautiful? For Robin? That was not the way he should have been thinking like.

"Brianna, Daniel… He is her father! Her biological father!" She made a small break, shaking her head. No. He can never know. "I won't tell him. But I still have to talk to him." She finished, leaving the eyeliner on the mirror. She was trying too much.

"I don't want you to go, Regina." That was his last try. And he knew it will fail.

"I know. But I have to." With those words and a peck on his lips, she left the room. And the very next moment, the street door opened, then closed silently.

She walked down the street with millions of thoughts on her mind. She knew where she will find him. And in less than ten minutes, she was at the forest, with a tent and what seemed like a happy family on her sight. Marian was there. And Roland. And Robin. And they couldn't look more perfect. To someone who didn't know what was happening. Like this, her heart was breaking.

The small boy looked at her direction and a huge smile appeared on his face the same moment. "Gina!" he shouted, running towards her and jumping into her arms giving her a tight hug.

"Roland! I missed you." She said, picking up the little monster and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "How are you?" Roland… The little kid melt her heart with a single word.

"I missed you too! And daddy missed you. He talked about you every day. And how he will come back. So we did!" he laughed, tilting his head to the side, staring at Regina's eyes. He didn't even know how much his words hurt. He didn't even know how much pain he gave her that moment.

"Oh… Did he?" Regina managed to pronounce, looking at Robin, who was staring at them till that moment. Then he started walking towards them, telling Roland to come back to his mother.

The world stopped. The two of them, standing in front of each other, unable to greet each other normally. Thousand memories running in front of their eyes. Once lovers now acted like strangers.

"We need to talk." Regina said stammering. She could barely stand on her feet, she could barely hold her tears back. Guilt was killing her. Guilt for letting go so easily, for moving on the same moment he left, and he waited. He waited, tho it was almost sure that they would never see each other again. He believed. And she failed. Not only she failed in his eyes, but in her own, too. He was ready to leave everything for her. To leave his wife, to crush his code and honor that he's been living for for years. And she… She was a coward. Confused. Scared.

"How old is she?" That was all Robin asked. He wanted to come closer, to hug her, kiss her, wrap his arms around her and hold her tightly, so she could never leave again. But she had a husband. And he understood. When Marian first came back, he decided to stay with his wife, he decided to respect what they had. And Regina's been with Daniel for… It didn't matter for how long. She was with him now. And if he could change that, he would. But everything told him she will stay with Daniel. For Brianna.

"Robin…" she hesitated.

"How old is she, Regina? That's all I'm asking." He made a step towards her, looking her straight in the eyes. He had to know.

"She's one year and a half." Regina said silently, her look falling on the ground. "But she's Daniel's daughter." Her look ran up back to his eyes. She knew this was going to break him, but the truth would hurt more. "You left and… I don't know how, but all the dead came back to life. And you were gone…" she didn't know if she was hurting him or herself more this way. Her eyes were filled with tears now and she couldn't hold them back anymore. "I thought I'd never see you again. He was there and… It just happened, Robin." A cold tear ran down her cheek. One more followed.

"Are you… Are you in love with him?" Robin asked, feeling his heart falling apart. Seeing her cry hurt him more, than his own pain. And those two, together, were enough to destroy him.

There was no answer. Because she didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do. No matter who she loved more, she had to stay with Daniel. Brianna was too young to meet life. She was too innocent.

"Regina… I need to know."

"Does it matter?" she asked, wiping away her tears. Whatever she said, it would hurt him.

" It matters to me." He broke the distance between them, now feeling her warm breath on his face. He was too close. And scared. As a little child. His heart was beating fast and he could almost hear hers, beating just the same. She was as scared as he was. There was no doubt.

"It wouldn't change anything." She made a step back, placing her hand on his chest, so she could make the distance appear again, but somehow, that didn't happen. He took her hand in his and pulled her closer, looking straight in her eyes.

"Tell me you love him more and I'll leave." He got no response. And he understood it as the one thing he wanted to hear. He leaned forward, stealing a kiss from her lips. And the very next moment, Regina showed that the kiss wanted to be stolen. That the kiss was no mistake, at least not in that exact moment. She pressed her lips back against his, feeling the taste she hasn't felt in a quite long time. The taste she's been dying for to feel again.

"Robin…" She pulled away the moment she heard Roland's voice somewhere in the back. "I can't." She wasn't a child anymore. She couldn't just switch from the man to the man. Because of Brianna. Because of Daniel. Because of everyone.

"But I love you, Regina." He said silently, pulling her back to him, pressing his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. He couldn't stand to look at her in the eyes now. He wouldn't be able to face out her "no".

"And I love you, Robin, but… This…" she pulled away, still holding his hands. "…Cannot happen again." And a flashback hit them both. A flashback of their last night, of their last time together, next to each other. The night that, for Regina meant the whole world. The night when something she loved the most in the whole world was made – Brianna.

"Don't do this. I fought for us! I believed in us, Regina! I've been waiting for two years!"

"And I've been waiting my whole life for happiness. But when it finally came, when I finally got it, it ran away! Again!" she shouted, annoyed, disappointed, hurt. "And he came and I thought maybe he was my chance for happiness! For eternal happiness! And then you came back, ruining that idea! Why, Robin? Why did you have to come back now, when I was really happy? When all my fears disappeared, when everything that was left in my life were joy and happiness? Why did you have to ruin my small, perfect life? Because… All I really feel now is… Fear! And happiness! And everything I've ever felt in my entire life! But I am so scared, Robin! Scared that I'll lose the man I love, that I'll lose Brianna, Daniel…" and that moment, she realized what she has said. And the words stopped coming out. Silence was all that was left. The man she loved… And Daniel? They both knew very well who was the man she loved.

Faced with that, she couldn't stand the idea of looking Robin in the eyes anymore. Tears were leaving wet traces down her cheeks, lip almost bleeding from how hard she bit it. Before Robin was able to say anything, with a simple move of her hands, she disappeared in a purple smoke.

"No! Wait! Regina…" he tried to reach her at the place where she was, but all he managed to catch is a bit of smoke, which disappeared after less than a second.

_**Let me know how you liked this one! I have to study a lot, so I might not be posting new chapters in the next few days… Thank you for the reviews, tho!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Days passed by and she's been hiding in her room as if the light of the day might kill her. She hasn't left the house in four days, and despite all Daniel's futile attempts to talk to, she didn't want to see anyone but her princess. Nights were the worst. She was sleeping next to a man for who she felt nothing more but a friendly love. Now, that Robin was back, she could see that. She could see that, no matter how hard she tried, she could never feel anything even close to what she felt for him. And it was lies that were killing her. That were eating her alive. Because she was promised to a man who loved her unlimitedly and she was thinking about the other man, about the one who left her twice for his wife. Not that he had much of a choice, especially for the second time, when she supported his decision, but she couldn't think of herself doing the same. Not so much because of her husband as much for her child.

"Regina, can I come in?" she heard a voice from the other side of the door of her bedroom. It was Emma, she could recognize her voice and it was obvious who was running towards her to help because… Well, she was the savior after all.

Getting up from the bed and fixing her hair in front of the mirror, Regina opened the door with a fake smile creeping down her lips when she saw her. "I don't need to be saved, Miss Swan. Not this time." _All I want is to be alone and cry over my shitty love life._

"I am afraid Henry doesn't think so." Emma tilted her head to the side, raising an eyebrow after she saw what Regina was wearing. No more, no less than a white pajama with dark longitudinal lines. She could definitely imagine her wearing a night gown, but a simple pajama as this one, in which she looked tired and pale, never.

"I'm afraid Henry doesn't know what he's talking about. I feel just fine." She replied, frowning a bit at this. Henry couldn't possibly know about anything that was happening. He came over for a dinner a couple of times, but she acted perfectly normal. She even laughed.

"And I am afraid he might have had a short conversation with Robin about what happened a few days ago." Emma smiled, now already seeing the different look in Regina's eyes. She knew she wasn't supposed to know any of that. Especially now, since Regina was married and a small child was involved.

"What exactly did he say?" Regina asked, as she moved to the side so Emma could come in. This was the last thing in the world she needed. For one stupid kiss to ruin everything she knew about.

Emma entered the room, sitting on a sofa and taking a deep breath. She sincerely hoped no one but her and Henry knows about what happened between the two of them. She never mentioned it to anyone, but had to talk about it. It affected Henry more than she could imagine. All he's been talking about was how his mother isn't happy, how she needs to be with her soul mate. And it's not Daniel. "He wants you to be happy. Even if that means you're with Robin." Emma started, slowly, but got interrupted at the very beginning.

"I am happy! I have Brianna and Henry! And Daniel! That's all I need. Back in the woods, that was just one meaningless kiss and I made it clear that…"

"Wait… You kissed?" Emma asked, raising her eyebrows in a surprise.

"You… You didn't know? Henry didn't… Um… Tell you?" Regina asked, stammering a bit at every second word. How much did Emma really know? And was it up to how much Henry told her, or up to how much Robin told Henry? She didn't know, anyway, how it even came to the conversation between her son and Robin, but she decided to ignore that. For now. Later she will deal with both of them. Now, the only important thing was the fact she let Emma know she kissed Robin. Which was the one thing she shouldn't have known.

"No." Emma said, shrugging her shoulders and leaning back into the sofa. "But now I do."

"I suggest you forget it then." Regina replied, as it was that easy. Her marriage was brought up to the question and she wouldn't believe something like that might be happening to her. She was happy. She really was happy. With the kisses in the morning, all over her face, cute, funny breakfasts and outs in the park, with the ice cream and everything. She forgot how it looked like to have a mess out of your life, and now, Robin came back as a reminder.

"We need to talk about this, Regina. It wasn't just the talk, like Henry told me. You kissed. That means something." She said in a bit higher tone, getting up from the comfortable sofa. It seemed she couldn't sit in one place when something serious was happening. And this was serious. This was big. For Henry, for her, and for everyone else who were included in this family. It mattered.

"We have nothing to talk about!" She snapped, looking at Emma. Not everything was her life. Not everything was her problem. She wanted to fight her own battles without a blonde who thought was so important to everyone in this world. She was not. Not to her.

"You can't just ignore what happ…"

"You may leave the room and take care of what you say in front of people. I would appreciate if what was said in this room stayed trapped inside of it, at least until I figure out what to do." Regina said, walking to the window, without looking back at Emma. She was the last person she wanted to see anyway, and after revealing something to her that she shouldn't have ever known about, she was her the least favorite person in the town.

"Very well." Emma said, as she followed herself out of the room, closing the door slowly. As much as she wanted to slam the door, she couldn't. Brianna was standing in the doorway of her room, which was in the end of a hallway, so she smiled, walking to the princess and bending down to her knee. "Hey, beautiful. What's up?" she asked, moving Brianna's hair from her face.

"I miss momma." The girl replied, with a spark in her eyes. She hoped maybe Emma could make her get out of the room. She wasn't the same anymore. "She sleeps all day." Or at least that's how she understood it. Her mom not getting out of her bedroom meant that she was sleeping, usually. Or once when she was sick, she didn't want to get out for a couple of days. "Is she sick?" She asked, with the cutest voice possible. Her words were barely understandable, since she was holding her thumb in her mouth the whole time.

Emma forced a sad smile to come out on her lips. Not only that this affected Henry too much, but a two year old child who can barely speak properly. It was all too much for them. For children. She couldn't even imagine how this little girl felt, but it was probably strange for her that her mother wouldn't come out of a room. "No, sweetie, your mom is just fine. Actually, you could go, jump into her bed and try to make her come out of her room. She is just a bit sad." Emma didn't know how much of what she told her she understood, but the girl instantly wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, pulling her into a short hug, running off then to her mother's room.

"Hey, princess." She could hear Regina's voice softening as she saw Brianna on the door. "What's happening?"

"Emma said mommy's sad. Need a hug?" A sweet, young voice broke through the hallway, as Emma slowly approached the door, silent enough for them not to feel her presence.

"She did, huh? Come over here." Regina's whole face changed into a huge smile, as she opened her hands towards the little girl who ran into an embrace. "I love you, darling." She pronounced barely audible. Her eyes watered and she had to hold back the tears so Brianna wouldn't stress for her once she would see them.

"Love you too." Brianna said, as she pulled slowly away and looked into her mother's eyes. "Make us pancakes."

Regina couldn't help but laugh at this. "Sure."


	7. Chapter 7

"I need both my daughters for what I am planning to do." Cora's voice was well known to everyone in the room. Whispers were almost inaudible, but she could hear every word they pronounced. "I need your attention, otherwise we will never get out of this poor town!" Suddenly, all eyes turned to her, as dozens of mouths closed at the same time. The only thing they could hear now was their breathing, their heartbeats. Not a single voice. Cora was above all of them, the most powerful of all the villains in the room. One villain was missing. The one that could bring them all happy endings.

Zelena walked through the crowd, joining her mother with a smile. She was finally the one that mattered and though they needed her weak, emotionally unstable sister, she was the more powerful one, and if what the Dark one said was true, she was more powerful than her mother was, than her mother ever will be.

Cora took Zelena's hand, raising it high in the air and looking into her eyes with pride. "This is my firstborn child, Zelena!" She expected an applause or something like that, but no one said a thing and people simply started looking at each other in confusion and the whispering started again.

And then the voice, louder than others, explained what all this was about. "Cora, dearie, we have no intention in following all your rules. The time when you were a queen is buried back in the past. We are all in this together, equal. There is no queen, nor king in this war."

The voice was well known to everybody in the room. His face changed, or better to say, to them it stayed exactly the same. Green skin with darker and lighter dots all over his body and face. Messy hair and too long nails for a man. A monster. A beast. Rumplestilskin.

"We must have the leader, now, don't we?" Cora was deeply insulted by this, tho she expected no more from an ungrateful wizard. He always thought he was so much more than anyone else could ever be. And look at him now. Thrown away from the woman he loved, stuck with other villains, tho he could have sworn he would get himself a happy ending. What he did to Zelena, how he tried to use her didn't make things any better. He was a power addict, and now when there was someone who had it more than he did, he felt insecure, afraid that he might fall in the shadow of the most powerful witch ever.

"I think we all need to consider our possibilities and talk about them together. I don't think you are aware of the power these people from the town actually have. It's a lot stronger than you think. And your daughter…" he couldn't help laughing "Is actually a good guy. She is a hero. She has a son and a husband and I honestly don't think she would give it up that easily for a happy ending she already has. Besides, she wouldn't do it for us, neither, since she hates most of the people in this room, or some she had never met." With that, he finished his little show and pulled back, leaning against the wall. This was something interesting. All the villains from all the stories, brought up together. They will make the whole world be their kingdom. They will take their happy ending, even if that means changing the book, breaking writer's rules.

"I don't think we had a chance to talk." Daniel said, as Regina started taking the dirty dishes from the table to the sink. That morning was unusually normal, comparing to all the other ones before. Those were silent and dark and Regina would usually go to her room once again, not wanting to talk about what happened a few days ago. Now, suddenly, she was making pancakes after Emma came and he could have sworn he heard her shouting at her. What was the good mood about than? Not that he was complaining.

"I'm sorry." Regina said, after a deep sigh, turning to him and leaving the plates. "I know I've had these moments… I know I've been acting awkward for the last couple of days, but I do agree we need to talk. About everything. About us, in the end."

"Don't do that." Daniel said, as he approached her, lightly pulling her by her elbows. "You know I love you. And we have Brianna and we are a perfect family. We are happy. Don't give it all up for someone who doesn't even know you." It was a desperate move, to beg her not to leave him, because he knew what was happening. He could feel it in her words, in every move she made, in all nights she spent next to him, whispering other's name.

"I don't know if I can act everything is normal anymore, Daniel." She said, pulling away a bit, holding on to the sink. Hurting Daniel was the last thing she wanted to do, but letting him live in a lie was even worse than telling him the truth. "I'm sorry." But sorry was not enough. Words were just an empty sound coming out of someone's mouth. Sometimes, they could mean more than anything in the world, but right now, it was a whisper, barely audible, something that'll stay forever in someone's memory, but will mean just a heartbreak. Because with a single word "sorry" most stories ended. And so was this one. "But he has to know."

"She's mine as much as his." He shook his head, his eyes slightly watering. Because of a single guy, he was losing everything he had. For the second time. And this hurt even more because a child was involved. And he was aware of the fact he was losing the people he loved. For the first time, he at least didn't have to see them every day happy with someone else, he didn't suffer, just for a bit, just for a moment, until he was gone forever. Well, actually, since two years ago when forever ended somehow.

"But… He's her biological father. It's not fair to him. As it wasn't fair for Emma not to know about Henry, tho she even chose it, at first. He has all the rights to be her father, Daniel." She turned around, not able to see him in that condition. Was that really all she knew how to do? To hurt people? To make them suffer? Cause it seemed like it. "And I'm not saying you're not her father. I'm just saying he is, too." And suddenly, she could understand Swan completely.

He nodded, frowning a bit. And that was it. That was how his story was supposed to end. "So what now? We… Divorce?" He asked, trying to sound calmed and strong. He was doing well so far. Tho he was barely managing to hold back his tears, he was standing straight, decisive to at least keep what was partly his. He didn't even want to try to make her stay anymore. She loved someone else. How could he ever possibly live with that thought lingering in his mind every single day? He always loved her and he always will, but this was what his destiny was supposed to look like. Happiness that is first simply given to him on a silver plate and then taken away, wrenched right out of his arms. And he accepted it.

"I guess we do." She whispered. It hurt her too. But she was relieved at the same time. No more pretending, no more games. She had to tell Robin what was really going on. She had to tell him the truth. She had to let herself be happy. She had to run for her own destiny, before it was too late. And although she loved Daniel, she loved Robin more. He was her soulmate.

"Very well, then."

She could hear his footsteps, her soon to be ex husband leaving the room. How did she get to this point? How was all this happening? How was all of this possible? Could it be that she got two happy endings at the same time and it was up to her to choose who she will be with? Why did this happen, and more importantly, how?

An awkward, bad feeling crept down her bones. Something was happening. She had it again. Two man she loved were back. She had a daughter and a son. Everyone was back. Except for the villains. What happened with them?

"I'm here to accept the offer."

"Oh, you are? After all this time, my daughter finally played you? Her true love is back, in the end, no? And you're just not the one she loves more." Cora's laughter broke the silence. It was a laughter of a mad woman.

"I just want my family back. If that's what you guarantee I will have…"

"You'll have your happy ending, Daniel. All I need from you is a bit of help to bring my daughter to us. To make her work with us, get villains happy endings." Now her voice was a bit more serious. This was what they've been waiting for the whole two years.

"But…" Daniel, stammered, frowning, approaching his Queen. "Regina already has one. And she is a villain. How is it possible, then, that none of you can have it too?"

"It took us a lot of time to bring him back, Daniel. It took us a lot of time to bring us all back here. It took a great power. But consequences are left. You see, villains, nor anyone who was brought back to life, cannot leave the town. And if we want to hold the whole world in our hands, if we want to rule it all, we'll have to cross the town line. Without a bit of a sacrifice, without the help of both my daughters, I can't do it. And once we're done, you're going to be the first on our list to repay." Proud was very obvious in Cora's voice. Tho she needed a lot of time and a help of many people, she managed to do what no one ever has – to bring dead people back to life. And not only she brought them back, but she will rule the whole world, the whole Earth soon enough.

"One more thing I don't understand… Why didn't you, for the whole two years, come for your daughter by yourself? Or you could have at least sent some of your people?" Daniel asked, taking the apple from the plate. Allegedly, apples in this family were a murder weapon.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were in your place." Cora said, smiling a bit. "Darling, this is the last question that will be answered. People can't know villains are back, too. If they did know, they'd attack us and our plan would fail if we separated. For this, we need every villain living. And the only one missing right now is Regina. I need you to bring her here. I don't care how, but it better be soon. Sooner you bring her, sooner you'll have your happy ending."


	8. Chapter 8

He answered his phone, slowly placing the phone against his ear. He didn't know if he wanted to shout out of madness or happiness more. "Hello, Regina." His voice was strong, it sounded as if behind it there were no emotions, but that was all but the truth. It was an inner fight his reason won this time.

"I'd like to see you. I wanna talk." Her heart was beating fast, she was afraid he might refuse. She did run away and literally scream at him the last time they saw each other. But something inside, something in her heart told her he wouldn't. Something told her feelings for a person can't disappear over the night. Or even over whole two years, if feelings, if love is true. And this was.

"Am I safe?" Robin asked, trying to make a joke. It was a lame one, but at this moment, none of them could expect the other one to be too calmed. It was a lot to take.

"You might fall over in love with me, or hate me after what I have to say, so… I guess I'm the one who should be scared." She said, laughing silently, biting her lip lightly.

It took him a moment to realize what she was saying and he knew than that he needed to see her as soon as possible. What she was talking about wasn't some kid game. "I never stopped being in love with you. But I might fall even more for you." It was a risky move considering what happened the other day, but at the tone of her voice, he guessed it was safe to say something like that.

"Now, Robin. I need to see you now." She said, her look falling to the ground. He knew how to break her. He knew how she thought. He knew she still loved him. And she didn't want to wait even a moment more before she actually proved that to him.

"Granny's in…"

"I need to talk to you alone."

"Woods? Where you read… Where we read the letter?"

"I'll be there as soon as possible." She hang the phone, staring at it for a few moments. That was it. Her eternal happiness. Was it really this easy?

"Hi." That was all she was able to say the moment she saw him. Getting something she waited for so long was the most amazing feeling of all. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so scared and so excited. What if he hated her for not telling him about Brianna? What if he never wanted to talk to her again?

He wouldn't waste this moment on words. He approached her with a serious face, behind which emotions were piling for so long he couldn't take it. His hands were on her face, looking deeply into her eyes for just a moment, before he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her deeply, leaving no space for doubt. "I love you." He whispered through the kiss, merging their lips over and over again.

"I love you too." She replied, a smile creeping down her lips, as her hands ran to his waist, pulling him just a bit closer, feeling the taste of his lips just a bit better, meeting his soul just a bit more intimately.

"Now… What is it? What is the thing that'll make me fall in love with you even more?" He asked, pulling away slowly, his hands slipping to hers, as he intertwined their fingers with a smile on his lips.

And the magic was broken, suddenly, and Regina felt the wave of guilt going through her whole body. Her look fell down to the ground for a few moments, and then she found the courage to look him in the eyes. "When you left… Our last night together…" She sighed, squeezing his hand lightly, as she kept talking. "I got pregnant. Brianna is your daughter, Robin."

"I know." He whispered, pressing his forehead against her gently. "I knew the moment I saw her." He closed his eyes in a smile. "She's as beautiful as her mother." His heart was full and tho someone else would get angry now, he knew she didn't have much of a choice. He wasn't there. And then, suddenly, he appeared, out of nowhere, coming back into her life with no warning. She was confused.

"You're not… You're not mad at me?" She asked, with a smile lingering on her lips, as her eyes sparkled with love and hope.

"I would be if this didn't make me fall even more in love with you than I was before." Robin replied with a smile, taking her hand and pressing it onto his chest. "Do you feel this? This heart beats for you, because of you. And do you have any idea how it felt when I was away? Like it stopped. Like every move was a cramp, like it just didn't want to work without your presence. And now you're here. And that's all that matters."

"I missed you so much." Regina said, shaking her head and leaning for another kiss, when she felt cold hands grab her, covering her mouth and tying her hands. Two men were grabbing Robin, doing the same to him, and the first thought that occurred her mind was Brianna. All this time they thought the town was finally safe and now this happened. If first targets were her and Robin, it was obviously her family involved. That meant her children too.

At first trying to escape with magic, she realized after a few tries that this wasn't just an usual rope. She couldn't do anything, even the simplest magic she knew. This was bigger than she thought. Not a simple kidnapping in the middle of the woods.

"Regina!" That was the name Robin called for, when one of the men hit him with a branch and he passed out the same moment, with dark red blood sliding down his forehead.

She tried with magic, she tried to scream, she tried to run, but these men were too strong. Soon enough, all she saw was dark. It all went black. But before that happened, she saw the familiar face, she heard the familiar voice. Daniel?

"Time to rise and shine."

Regina opened her eyes slowly, realizing that moment she wasn't home. It was a memory of what happened, not a dream, as she hoped it would be once she woke up. "Rumple?" She asked, widening her eyes and blinking a few times till the picture became clear. She looked around her, but Robin wasn't there. She was alone with the man who was supposed to be out of this town forever. How was it possible he was back? How was it possible Robin was back, too? Same thing brought them to the town. "What's happening? Why am I in chains?" She asked, sitting up at the cold ground, unable to stand up since chains were pulling her down.

"You see, dearie, I have a surprise for you." He said, laughing then. That was a well known sound. It couldn't be called a laughter, more a noise. That was what he sounded like back in the past, while he was still teaching her, while he was still a monster. And then she asked herself… Did the monster ever leave him? Did he ever really change? Because, a transformation this big, this fast, wasn't something that happened all the time. Power has gotten into him. Madness. Again.

"Why do I have a feeling I won't be so thrilled once I see it?" She asked, trying to release her hands, but without success. "Would you mind?" She looked at the chains, raising eyebrows then, her look coming back to Rumple's eyes.

"Of course." He made a small move with his hand and her hands were free, but the moment she tried to do magic, she realized from an unknown reason it wasn't working. "Oh, I took care of it. You didn't actually expect me to set you free so you could escape, no? Except that, I think you know us well enough to know that we have something of yours, something you'll want back. It is more of a someone. A few someones." He said, as his eyebrows went up and down and her head tilted to the side.

"There's… There's more of you?" Regina asked, stepping towards the wizard, when he raised his hand lightly in the air, moving his index finger left and right. "No, no, stay where you are." He said, as turned to the side on his heel. "Yes, of course. You saw a few men taking you and your dear lover. Congratulations on the child, by the way. She's adorable and calling for your name for already two hours. You've been passed out for a quite long, my dear." He said, nodding. "Your mother, is, though, impatient to see you."

"My… It's impossible! She's…" She realized her worst nightmares just came true. All her doubts were with a reason. All things she thought were not important turned out to be the only ones that really mattered. But it was too late now. They found her and people she loved. With them, they could make her do anything.

"Dead?" He finished her line in a high tone. "Well, if you're looking at it like that, your soon to be ex husband is dead too, no? Yet, he is somehow walking and did sleep in your bed. Ups!" His laughter, or noise, how you like it more, broke once again through the room.

"Where is Brianna? Where is Robin?" She asked silently, trying to calm herself down somehow, tho it was a tough thing to do considering the fact she just found out her daughter and a man she loves are in danger, all villains are back to life, including her own mother and she is held for a reason, which means they need her help, which means she will have to do some evil once again.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you." He murmured, his eyes locked to the ground. This whole love and family situation made him remember what he once had, or could have had with Belle. Maybe a bit revenge time? Or he should take her in, forgive her? There will be a lot of time to think about that once all this is over , though.

"Tell me where they are!" She shouted, as she made two more steps towards him, ready to do whatever it takes to make sure they are safe.

Two steps more than allowed were made. He blinked, obviously interrupted, drawn out of his thoughts. "Who's suddenly become too emotional?" He moved his hand once again and Regina fell fainted to the ground. Once again. "Too bad. I wanted you to be cool-headed once Cora sees you. Guess not all dreams come true." He sang, as he left the room, closing the door and locking it behind him.


End file.
